


in the darkness, the truth shines

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Ghosts, Glimpses into the Future, Lothal, Love, Platonic Relationships, Post Episode 9, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, World Between Worlds, friendships, glimpses into the past, lots of hugs, lots of mentions of the force, moments in the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: When Rey had decided to visit Lothal, she never imagined that she would enter this place.She had stumbled upon the ruins of the Lothal Jedi Temple, noticing the immense Force signature from there. The art was cracked but beautiful, showcasing silver white foxes on each different part of the marble. It was destroyed, she thought as she glided her fingers over the artwork, because there was something important -And then the next thing she knew she was here, in this beautiful void with so many bridges that led to various circles and voices whispering softly into the abyss.---'They’re fascinating. It’s like being inside a dream or something. There’s truth but no logic.'
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Paige Tico & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Rose Tico
Series: (not so) daily damerey [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	in the darkness, the truth shines

**Author's Note:**

> for february day 6! 
> 
> 'They’re fascinating. It’s like being inside a dream or something. There’s truth but no logic.'

When Rey had decided to visit Lothal, she never imagined that she would enter this place. 

She and Finn had decided to take a trip to the Outer Rim planets as a way to find if there were teachers out there, willing to educate them on the ways of the Force. When Rose and Poe had asked her why, why couldn’t she be the one to teach, she explained to them that she couldn’t, not now, not with her soul at unrest and the shivers of ghosts on her shoulders, and that if there was someone out there, she could learn how to balance the parts of her that were at unease (not that she told them that but she explained she wanted to learn more about the Force) and Finn could learn, truly learn, from someone who knew what to do. 

Lothal had been their last stop in their mission after fruitless searching - they found so many Force sensitive children and adults living in fear of the First Order but no teachers left in sight - and the moment they landed, there was something calling out to her. It was strong and pure and Rey knew that it was a good sign. Trusting her instinct and somehow sensing that she had to go alone, Finn had volunteered to look for more Force-sensitive people while she followed the call. 

What seemed like hours later, she had stumbled upon the ruins of the Lothal Jedi Temple, noticing the immense Force signature from there. The art was cracked but beautiful, showcasing silver white foxes on each different part of the marble. It was destroyed, she thought as she glided her fingers over the artwork, because there was something important - 

And then the next thing she knew she was here, in this beautiful void with so many bridges that led to various circles and voices whispering softly into the abyss. If she listened closely, she could hear voices she recognized. 

_“A very wise Jedi once said nothing happens by accident.”_

_“The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.”_

_“We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendship. But we must persevere and in time a new hope will emerge.”_

_“That’s not how the Force works!”_ Han…...her eyes watered at the sound of hearing his voice once more. 

_“Your Master has deceived you, into believing you can become a Jedi.”_

_“You can’t stop the change, any more than you can stop the suns from setting.”_

_“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.”_

Leia. She whipped her head around, trying to catch a glimpse of her former master but there was nothing except her in the darkness. 

Then suddenly, a condor flew out of the pitch black skies, cooing at her softly once it landed on her shoulder. It was a pretty thing, Rey decided, with its big green eyes and white and green feathers. She wasn’t sure if she had ever seen a condor with colors as vibrant as this before. 

But what was this place? How’d she get here from Lothal? 

“This is a world between worlds,” a patient voice told her calmly, as if they knew that she was questioning where she was. Somehow the voice made her feel at peace for the first time since Exegol, no longer flighty and out of place. Her soul felt like it belonged in her body once more. Somehow, she could sense that this presence could understand her like no one ever did. (There was one, she supposed, that could but she kept pushing off that conversation with that person, not sure how to tackle it on)

“It is a place that exists within the Force, connected to all of time and space, and serves a door to any moment in time, in this universe and many others. You entered here through the help of the Loth wolves,” the voice continued. “They are able to enter and leave here as they please.”

“But why?” Rey asked, hearing her voice reverberate through the dark space. She lifted her fingers to stroke the gentle feathers of the condor. “Why did it call me here?” 

“Because young one, I believe you’ve been seeking guidance.” 

Rey supposed that she should’ve felt fear at the notion that this very being knew exactly what she was seeking, suddenly reminded of how Ben knew that she wanted someone to guide her and to help her understand her place in the huge galaxy. She remembered feeling fear and a coldness gripping her very soul; here, she felt warmth and comfort. 

“Who are you?”

“My name is Ahsoka Tano,” the voice told her and then from the corner of her eye, she noticed a Togruta woman dressed in stark white robes appearing out of nowhere. 

She sucked in a gasp. _Ahsoka_. She remembered feeling her presence when she asked for all the Jedi to be with her, feeling her determination and spirit course through her veins as with all the Jedi of the past. 

“How?” She knew Ahsoka must have passed long before she had called for her but how was it she was here in this very space as her? She didn’t look anything like a Force ghost, her image still very solid and not the light hues of blue that Rey was so used to seeing like the ghosts that never seemed to leave her. 

The condor flew off of her shoulder and Ahsoka held a hand up, the bird lightly landing on her fingers. The Torgruta gave the bird a smile. “Once I became one with the Force, I suppose my next step was to guide those who entered this world and to help them with the feelings they are facing.” 

“Can this place help me?” 

“It could,” Ahsoka told her with the shrug of her shoulders. “Sometimes this place doesn’t give us the answers we seek, instead giving us more to ponder about.” 

“Why?” Rey had so many questions in her head, filled with so much confusion about this place, her feelings, and why Ahsoka showed up in front of her. 

“This place shows every moment that has happened in the Force, in this universe and in others. There are multiple doors that show you endless possibilities, ones you may need or want, but the future is never set in stone. What you choose to do with that information is up to you.

“And to answer your question Rey,” Ahsoka continued, giving a gentle smile. “I’ve been in your position before, a long, long time ago.” 

“During the Clone Wars?” She knew bits and pieces of the former Jedi, knowing that the Jedi Order wronged her and had kicked her out for a crime she didn’t commit. 

Ahsoka nodded her head. “I felt out of place as I grew older, not seeing eye to eye with the Jedi code and it only grew worse before I was framed. I kept on asking fight after fight if the Jedi were really the ones protecting the innocent and I kept feeling this indescribable feeling once returning to the Jedi temple.” 

“You felt wrong. You wanted to help those people that the Jedi were neglecting,” Rey guessed. 

She nodded her head. “I eventually decided the path of a Jedi was not for me but once I came here, years later, I knew what I needed to do.” 

“What was it?” 

A knowing smile graced Ahsoka’s lips. “That is me to know, young one. Maybe at another time you shall know. Now, tell me what do you feel?” 

“What I feel?” Ahsoka nodded her head and Rey looked down at her hands, as if they held the answer to what Ahsoka wanted to know. She closed her eyes, trying to look deep into her soul without any distractions. “I feel empty. I feel like I’ve lost my purpose. People keep asking me what to do and I feel like no matter what I do or say, it’ll never be good enough.” 

There was no comment from Ahsoka and Rey took it as a sign to continue. “I feel….conflicted,” she started and still continued on, despite the immense guilt and shame about what she was going to confess. “There are days where I feel drawn to the Dark side and sometimes I want to grab onto it, let it consume me and make me forget whatever I’m feeling. I’ve always felt like that since the Force was awakened in me and I think Master Luke felt that too. Ben did though.” 

Just the mention of Ben sent a pang through her heart, another reminder of her failure to save everyone. 

“It’s not wrong to feel that way,” Ahsoka told her once she opened her eyes. “Ezra Bridger was like that too, tempted many times as he grew stronger in the Force. It’s what you decide to do with that darkness is what ultimately matters.” 

“What do I do?” Rey whispered, feeling all so utterly hopeless for the first time upon stepping into this place. “How do I fight the darkness?”

Then she heard a voice ring out. " _Paige!_ ” 

Rose. Her eyes widened. Why was a vision of Rose calling to her? It didn’t make any sense. Rose wasn’t force sensitive, not like her and Finn were. Still, it called to her and Rey decided to follow her friend’s voice, leaving Ahsoka behind and walking on the illuminated pathway. Somehow, she knew that Ahsoka wouldn’t mind. 

What seemed like only seconds later, Rey found herself in front of a huge circle ( _a portal_ , she thought dimly) and in that circle was her friend at a younger age. She looked so young and small, Rey mused, her hair spilled freely around her and eyes bright with happiness. 

“ _I_ _made this for you!”_ younger Rose declared to her sister, pulling out a beautiful flower crown from behind her back. She heard Paige gasp before taking the flower crown away from Rose. 

“ _It’s so pretty,_ ” Paige mused, examining the intricate woven stems of the flowers. 

_“That’s why I made it! So you can be even more beautifuller too!_ ” 

Paige threw a fond look to her sister. “ _Beautifuller isn’t a word, silly.”_

 _“It is now!_ ” Rose replied determinedly and Paige broke out into giggles. 

“ _Thanks Rosie_ ,” she said before pulling her sister into a hug. Rose clutched the older girl tightly, a big smile breaking out across her face. 

“ _Rey!_ ” Another voice screamed out to her and immediately she knew who it was. 

Finn. 

He was here? How? Pushing away the questions about how Finn entered the world between worlds, she rushed off, once more running across the illuminated pathways, following her friend’s voice. 

And again, she was facing another portal, one that had an image of her and Finn in it. 

_“Finn!_ ” portal Rey yelled back, just as fiercely as he did, and running towards him and embracing him in a hug. “ _You’re alive!_ ” 

_“You know I am_ ,” Finn answered, his voice slightly muffled by him hiding his face in her hair. _“I had to come back for my best friend. You’re too important to me._ ” 

Her heart warmed at the words, even though she remembered that day fondly. No one had ever come back for her during her years on Jakku and yet, Finn did every single time, always promising that he wouldn’t ever leave her. 

_“You’re important to me too_ ,” she had answered then, closing her eyes as she held her best friend close. Once they broke away from each other, she gave a grin to Finn. _“Now what do you say about raiding the mess hall for all the puffcakes?”_

 _“Oh, I’m so in_ ,” Finn replied with a huge smile on his face as he threw his arm around her. Even as she walked the two of them walk away in the portal, Rey had a huge smile on her face. 

_“Shara, mija,_ ” a familiar, warm voice said, ringing in her ears. _“C’mon it’s okay_.” 

_“Papa, I’m scared._ ” 

_“There’s nothing wrong to be scared about mi cariña. Come here, take my hand.”_

She followed the voices to the next portal and found her heart beating even faster at the sight of who was in it. 

_Poe._

He looked so handsome - he always did, no matter what he was wearing or how messy his dark brown curls were or how tired he looked - and he looked even more handsome with the love he had in his eyes as he stared at his kid. A part of her heart panged with jealousy as Rey realized that Poe had fallen in love with someone, married them, and had such a beautiful child with them. (She knew deep down this would always happen, it was Poe for heaven’s sake. He was too beautiful for anyone to resist, including her but she would never admit that aloud, which was why she avoiding that much needed conversation with him) 

_“It looks so big_ ,” Shara muttered, holding a doll close to her as she stared at her father. If Rey was looking close enough, it looked exactly like the doll she had back on Jakku….

 _“It’s not going to hurt you sweetie. I grew up with this tree_ ,” Poe motioned his head towards the looming tree behind him, still holding his hand out for his daughter. _“This tree is special.”_

_“How’s it special?”_

_“Well,_ ” Poe started, once his daughter placed her hand in his. _“This tree is connected to the Force_.” 

_“It is?”_ Shara asked, her big brown eyes wide in amazement. 

_“Mhmm. A friend of your grandmother-”_

_“Luke Skywalker!”_ Shara interrupted and Poe smiled down at her fondly. It was clear that Shara had a clear interest for the Jedi Master, just like she had despite his grumpiness and vague teachings. _“The one who visits me!”_

Rey’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of that. Luke visited little Shara Dameron? 

_“Yes mi cariña, now can I continue?”_ Shara nodded her tiny head and he spoke. _“Before I was interrupted, Luke Skywalker gave your grandmother this special tree because he knew that she would be able to take care of this tree and let it grow stronger in the Force.”_

 _“What does the tree do?”_ Shara asked, getting straight into what the Force tree could do. 

_“It surrounds us, it penetrates us,”_ Poe started and Shara interrupted once more, giggling. 

_“It binds the galaxy together. Papa, Mommy says that all the time!”_

_“And she’s true you know. The Force tree does that.”_

_“But what else does it do?”_

_“It shows you love and it protects you when we can’t be there,_ ” Poe told her, bringing his nose to hers. _“And in return, all it asks you is to love it back.”_

 _“How can I love a tree? It’s not like you or Mommy,”_ Shara’s nose scrunched up then and Rey found her look of confusion to be adorable. 

_“You can love a tree just like you love me and your mom,_ ” Poe told her, pulling her into a hug. _“Just because you can’t see something the way you want to see it doesn’t mean you can’t love it.”_

_“So like when Mommy is away on adventures? I can’t see her but I can still love her.”_

_“Exactly like that mija,”_ Poe held his daughter close, snuggling her and Rey couldn’t help but find it such a cute scene, seeing Poe and Shara together. She wasn’t surprised at the tenderness Poe showed to his child, somehow knowing that he was always meant to be an amazing father. The little girl sighed contentedly before shifting her body in her direction and somehow, little Shara made eye contact with her. It was like she could have sensed her presence through the Force. The little girl smiled even wider at the sight of her and waved at her before the image vanished, leaving nothing but pitch black where it once was. 

Rey was shaken, a little surprised that Shara could see her. Did Shara know who she was? But another thought crossed her mind: Who was the woman Poe Dameron married? (It wasn’t important that she knew of course, but there was a slight jealousy forming at the pit of her stomach at the thought of Poe with someone else)

“What did you learn Rey?” Ahsoka asked from behind her, the condor perched on her shoulder, staring at her with curious eyes startled Rey out of her thoughts. 

“I-” Rey started but she shook her head. “I don’t know what these portals were trying to show me.” 

“Then tell me what you saw,” she implored. 

“I saw Rose, Finn, Poe and his daughter,” Rey told her. “But I don’t know what they mean.” She was a little frustrated and she honestly wanted to get an answer from this place, from Ahsoka. She didn’t want to go back to Finn only to reveal that there was nothing for her on Lothal. 

“Look down deep into yourself. How did you feel when you saw them?” 

“I-” Rey closed her eyes, trying to remember the images that she had just seen. Rose and Paige. Her and Finn. Poe and his daughter. Those images filled her with love and a fondness for her friends, now family. And if she was really thinking about it, peace filled her core at the sight of them. “I felt love. And,” she paused, thinking about her words carefully. “I think I feel more in balance, more present.” 

Ahsoka nodded her head. “Rey, that is your answer.” 

“My answer? My friends are my answer?” Rey thought to her friends and the many moments they shared. Rose and her laughing over Finn trying to unsuccessfully translate binary. Finn and her stuffing their faces with as much food as possible (and almost throwing up) while Poe looked on in horror. Poe and her sharing little looks across the room and him rubbing his thumb over her hand during those times when she needed comfort. (Then there was the time that they were this close to kissing following the Battle of Exegol….) 

“Yes,” Ahsoka nodded her head encouragingly. “Your love is what will keep you in balance. Only denying it will throw you into chaos, just like my Master.” 

_Anakin Skywalker_ , Rey can’t help but think of the name. He was famous for being the Chosen One, the one who was supposed to end the Sith, not join them. Leia had told her once about her father, not that she knew him, but she claimed that his growing disbeliefs with the Jedi and refusal to act on his true feelings left him spiraling towards the Dark side. 

“I thought that attachments were forbidden,” Rey found herself saying, thinking back to the Jedi texts stored safely in a compartment on the Falcon. 

“You’re new Rey. You get to decide what it takes to be a Jedi. Not old books or long dead Jedi.” 

_You get to decide what it takes_. _Don’t deny your love._ Rey accepted this answer, nodding her head. She knew that the last statement was really aimed towards her feelings towards Poe; there was no use in denying that something had changed between them in the past year, especially before the Battle of Exegol and somehow, Rey realized that the denial in part must have contributed to part of her feeling unbalanced. 

“Now you should go,” Ahsoka said. “I believe Finn is waiting for you.” 

Rey glanced to the nearest portal near her before turning her focus back on Ahsoka. The former Jedi was smiling at her encouragingly. “Thank you.” 

She nodded her head in return, the condor cooed at her, and Rey stepped foot into the portal, leaving the darkness behind and into the bright sun of Lothal. 

And just like Ahsoka said, Finn was already there, waiting for her. 

“Did you find what you needed?” he asked her and she threw her arms around her best friend, surprising him but he reciprocated the hug nonetheless. (Finn was a hugger and Rey knew he loved hugs even if he didn’t know what the hug was for) 

“Yeah. Now, let’s go home to our family. I'll tell you everything on the way there.” 

The world between worlds gave her exactly what she needed to know (and what she needed to teach Finn and maybe others too when the time came) and it gave her the push to tell a certain pilot what she really wanted to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure there's a whole lot of inaccuracies but please bear with me lol. honestly this started out really short and then it turned into something else. if you can identify who says what, 10000 points towards you! you're awesome for knowing these things. i really wanted to incorporate rey meeting ahsoka because one, ahsoka is so awesome and so wise and two, i really think that rey could learn a lot of things from her. 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading! :)


End file.
